overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Overlord Volume 13/@comment-27207026-20180305205621/@comment-34756840-20180305214946
You’ve made a good point on that, OriginalOldOne, and I hope you’re right about that, because after all, the Author of Overlord did say he would end the main Overlord light novel series around volume 18 or 20 later on, thus ending Ainz’ main story on which I hope concludes Ainz world conquering tale on a high note, while he did say that he has so many stories in the Overlord light novel universe that he wants to continue writing more Overlord stories which I hope he means writing light novel-spinoffs after he finishes the main story of Ainz in the main light novel series? Because what if after the main Overlord light novel series, the spin off stories that take place within the Overlord light novel universe will focus on Ainz’ NPCs and how their adventures and relationships with New Worlders will turn out, because making the main specific Overlord light novel series ongoing doesn’t mean that the stories will always be good and flawless forever since every ongoing series’ stories end up becoming stale and writers of ongoing stories will have no idea how to keep the same continuities up anymore because every good story needs a good ending to conclude a series that should be self contained once in awhile eventually, because Ainz has been to only four countries after all and still has only one small country of his own and has not made contact with the Dragon Kingdom or with a Dark Elf tribe he has yet to find in the great forest of Tob, and I don’t know why the Author wrote about Ainz dying in the epilogue of Volume 11 since Ainz’ quest for World domination is still the beginning, and has written only 11 main story arcs in 13 main volumes of the Overlord light novels so far, so that’s not long enough, I want to pray and hope that Ainz’ Real ending somewhere in Volume 18 or 20 of the Overlord light novel series ends Ainz’ story with dignity like what if he could change his own race to become a living person if he decides to settle down with a family of his own secretly and leave his country and undead persona behind as its been putting Ainz through a lot of mental stress ever since his NPC: Demiurge overly misinterpreted Ainz’ thought of World domination as an absolute order thus forcing himself to conquer the world because his NPCs now expect him to do so for them, or prepare himself to face his final battle with his future opponent and accept his death with dignity if he doesn’t feel like he’s cut out to have a real wife and children of his own like how Touch Me is much better at being a husband to his wife and much better at being a father to his children than Ainz could ever try to be since Ainz Ooel Gown himself isn’t committed on building himself to prepare for having a wife and children of his own since NPCs dumbly think they should expect Ainz to do so when he can’t just do that unless he decides to use a certainly powerful spell or World item that could change his own race in order to produce an heir especially when it could cost him a serious couple of level drops and he could never go back to being an overpowered Undead god ever again, I honestly wish that the Author had considered releasing the 13th Volume of Overlord on an early release date between late March and early April so that we know that Ainz and that we ever have to worry his early death in volume 13 ever again (I Hope?) instead of a later release date of April 27th which is on a late April close to an early May, and I’m still itching about that 13th Volume because we all still want to know if Ainz survives in the end of the Holy Kingdom Story since ending Ainz Story at an early Volume like vol.13 is still too early to be the end of Ainz’ tale, so yeah, I still want to see this interesting light novel series’ story of Ainz’ saga through to the end.